undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisk/CORE
CORETale}} CORE!Frisk is a monochromatic version of Frisk that was pushed into the CORE, and was scattered, like Gaster. Due to their strong soul and "time-travel" powers, however, Frisk, instead of being wiped from existence altogether, becomes an omnipresent character who is aware of all timelines. and onFrisk was, however, erased from their original timeline. CORE!Frisk grew up during a civil war, and due to that, they went to the underground. About the AU Frisk keeps resetting the happy endings in order to re-experience them, unaware that Sans is recalling the resets. Eventually, he snaps, throwing Frisk into the core to prevent another reset, which causes Frisk to be thrown across all timelines as they become an omnipresent being. Frisk is now able to traverse any timeline, any universe, any AU in existence whenever they please. Frisk is not God-like, however, their infinite knowledge stems from their ability to see and experience everything around them, giving the impression of being deity-like despite this not being the case. Frisk has a timeline where they invite people who are the sole survivors of a Genocide Run to a timeline called the “Omega Timeline”. An extensive background and history has been detailed on Ivka’s blog. Error!Sans hunts Core!Frisk down to try and eliminate them. Abilities *Despite being able to lift small objects, Core!Frisk isn’t able to move objects or people across timelines. *They can store small things in their eye sockets. In the Drunk!Chara AU, they've also been demonstrated to be able to destroy things, such as inappropriate gifts or asks, by stuffing the offending object in their eye sockets. *Due to their form of existence, Core!Frisk exists as an absolutely omnipresent being, being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. *While they reportedly have no true offensive abilities, Core!Frisk has been confirmed to be a 7.5 dimensional being, meaning they likely have very large control over reality. They were also able to destroy the Anti-Error's, creatures specifically designed to kill Error!Sans *Due to their form of existence, Core!Frisk also exists as an acasual entity. *Again, due to their form of existence, they likely have some form of immortality. It's worth noting that sense they are beyond the concept of time, time does not apply to them whatsoever, they do not age, nor do they even have an age. *DETERMINATION. *Nigh-Omniscience. As an omnipresent and higher dimensional being, they have learned almost everything they could possibly learn about the Undertale multiverse. *Can see all timelines at once. *While they would likely have no use for it, Core!Frisk likely has a very efficient form of regeneration. *Can project themselves onto the third dimension. *Can cancel their current form and manifest another one reset back to default, including their emotional state. Trivia * In the Drunk!Chara AU, they run a service known as the Dumb Ask Removal Service, a service designed to destroy inappropriate asks or items. The residents of said AU make liberal use of the service. * They have an adopted Granddaughter who lives in the Omega Timeline. Gallery 9417ab28773458320b42afb93d09b6c6.png core_frisk_by_xxvioletwaterxx-da4bgll.png tumblr_inline_okly5bFUkK1rw2nsv_500.png|Designs CORE!Frisk Sprite.png|CORE!Frisk sprite made by TheNitroFlamer Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Human Category:Frisk Category:Omega Timeline Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genderless